


Subtlety At Its Finest

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Series: Prompt Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, joelay - Freeform, mentions of matt burnie and michael, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a little road trip and some music is all Ray needs to let Joel know how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #27: A story that features a song or a poem

When Ray found out everyone was planning to carpool to PAX South, he wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up in the back of a vehicle seated next to Joel with Gus and Matt like the not-so-proud parents in the front. 

“Bad planning,” Burnie had said, but Ray was pretty sure that this wasn’t an accident. 

After all, basically everybody in the office knew he liked Joel except for the man himself. This frustrated Ray to no end because he had given subtle hints to Joel to the point where they got to exchange numbers, yet nothing beyond that. Of course, Michael had said that touching elbows two times didn’t count as hints, but Ray would always throw back that Joel was actually talking to him now unlike before.

Straying from his thoughts, Ray turned his head slightly towards Joel and noticed the man staring out the window, his eyes glazed over and unfocused despite the slight twitch with every passing object. Matt and Gus were talking about setting up at the con while Ray had his earbuds in, leaving Joel to sit alone in his thoughts. Or that’s what Ray guessed.

Feeling a little adventurous, Ray took out one of his earbuds and wordlessly held it out to Joel, twisting his hand just enough that he hoped it was in Joel’s eyesight. The man didn’t notice at first, practically jumping when he saw Ray’s hand near him, but he returned the silence as he accepted Ray’s offering. It was in that moment Ray felt a bit of regret since he didn’t even know what kind of music Joel liked, but seeing that Joel hadn’t taken the bud out yet counted as a good sign. 

Ray skipped to the next song on his music player and paused as light notes flowed in through the headphones. The chords were unfamiliar and it wasn’t until the first verse was sang that Ray wanted to crawl under a rock, never to face Joel again.

_Oh, it is love_

_From the first time I set my eyes upon yours_

_Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?'_

Ray blushed as he silently reprimanded himself because of course this would be the next song on shuffle. However, he couldn’t find it in himself to skip, no matter how embarrassing it was. Maybe it was just the hint Joel needed to know how Ray felt about him as silly as that sounded. So, the song stayed on, leaving Ray to look over at Joel perhaps a little too much to gauge the man’s reactions.

Joel, though, was completely blank-faced throughout many of the lyrics and this made Ray’s heart drop. 

_Oh say,_

_wouldn't you like to be older and married with me?_

_Oh say,_

_wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be_

The song was still going as Matt was pulling into a gas station, but Ray automatically pulled his earbud out hoping to diffuse the tense air between him and Joel. When he realized he had ripped out Joel’s in the process, Ray let out a quick sorry and wasn’t sure whether to continue pulling the cord away from Joel or not.

“It’s fine,” Joel finally smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “That was a nice song.”

And before Ray could reply, Joel was already heading into the gas station. A little shocked, Ray stared at his hands wondering if Joel was just being polite or actually meant what he said. Nice song? That could be taken so many different ways. Ray started to have an internal battle with himself all because Joel had said more than five words to him.

“Well, that’s a start,” Gus commented from the front seat.

Ray, having forgotten about Gus’ existence for a moment, let out a small noise of surprise before he scrunched his eyebrows and asked, “What do you mean by that?” 

“You like Joel, right?” 

Ray nodded slowly and Gus continued on as if he was reading off facts from a book.

“And from experience, I know he’s the most oblivious guy on the planet when it comes to shit like this. But I think he’s into you too. He’s just really bad at showing it.” Gus shrugged before getting out of the car as well to leave Ray with this revelation.

Unfortunately, Ray wasn’t given much time to think before Joel slid back into the car with an armful of miscellaneous things. 

“Here,” Joel held a Coke out to Ray.

Thankful he was registering enough to accept Joel’s offer, Ray did not miss Gus’s “told you so” look from outside the car and he did his best to keep his blush down. 

“Thanks,” Ray said quietly and received a nod from Joel.

Finally, the four men were back on the road, munching on what Joel had bought and conversation jumping all around. It didn’t take too long for Matt and Gus to start talking about con business however, leaving Ray and Joel to make their own conversation.

“Hey, can we listen to your music again?” Joel spoke right as Ray was taking a big sip from his Coke.

Ray nearly choked on his drink, but covered it with a few short coughs while shrugging it off like nothing happened.

“Sure, man.” 

The earbud was exchanged, but this time, Joel had gestured for Ray’s music player (which Ray gave up a little reluctantly) and went right to the song they had listened to earlier. Ray pursed his lips at this, but said nothing as Joel handed the player back to him. The older man’s fingers brushed along Ray’s and he couldn’t help the involuntary shiver. Joel seemed to notice it too, giving Ray a small, yet somewhat sly smile before taking interest in the passing scenery. 

Left alone to process the situation, Ray hoped he wasn’t over thinking Joel’s gestures. Considering what had led up to this moment though, he couldn’t help himself. Nobody would hand back something in such a manner if they weren’t interested, he was sure of it. Ray let the heat come to his face before he quickly took to looking out the window, trying to justify that Joel maybe, very possibly liked him as well. 

As the now familiar lyrics floated in, Ray couldn’t help the spreading happiness as he settled on the thought that his pining hadn’t been for nothing. He was sure this PAX was going to be the best yet, especially if he managed to snag in a date or two with the one Joel Heyman himself. 

_It is love from the first_

_Time I pressed my hand into yours_

_Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?'_

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this story is "Oh, It is Love" by hellogoodbye


End file.
